Breakaway Renacer
by AlexiaParadogag
Summary: Renesmee,tiene ahora 4 años y aparenta 13.Desde que se fue Jacob,su familia y amigos,son su único apoyo y vida.Kev,un chico solitario y con un secreto,se muda con su madre a donde viven los Cullen y su camino se junta con el de Nessie.
1. Prefacio

** Prefacio**

**Todo era negro, negro azabache. No se veía absolutamente nada. Como se podía vivir en semejante sitio y en semejantes condiciones. Esto no tenía nombre. Podía oír llantos que parecían no tener consolación. Intente ir donde ellos, agarrarlos… pero no podía no llegaba a ellos. Esa oscuridad, negra, negra como el azabache, me impedía acudir y consolar esos llantos. Conseguí escuchar algo más, más lágrimas, lloriqueos y gritos de desesperación. Había algo o _alguien_ a mí alrededor. Luego se sucedieron a más cosas. Revoloteaban a mi alrededor como moscas. Note un dolor punzante en la cabeza...o por lo menos supuse que podría ser mi cabeza. Y más tarde algo tibio me sujeto mi muñeca.**

**Luego más dolor, desesperación, horror. Después tome conciencia del sentido del tacto y desgraciadamente, más sentido del dolor. El segundo de los tactos era frio ,pero agradable, me calmo el dolor que tenía en la frente. No duro demasiado ese confort, pues el tacto frio me palmo el dolor de la sien. No podía moverme y menos articular palabra, pero instintivamente o automáticamente mi cuerpo se estremeció del dolor.**

**¿Era que todo esto iba a acabar al final? ¿Cuando parecía que todo había mejorado? Él. Que puso fin a mi eterno esperar, y que ahora podía…No…No podía ni siquiera pensar en ello. No sabía si mi padre estaba allí, para leerme la mente ,pero si estaba…No pude contenerme.**

**Y pensé**

**"_Por favor papá, él lo es todo…para mí" _**

**Si me había oído espero que tomase conciencia de ello. Porque yo me sumergía más en la negra oscuridad y no podría salir de allí. Eso lo sabía. Antes de caerme en aquel negro abismo de color azabache, pude sentir como un pequeño empujoncito, como si eso me fuera una pequeña oportunidad que me ayudara a escapar. Pero era demasiado tarde me estaba llevando la oscuridad como cual la mar se lleva las conchas de la playa en la paseaba…con él.**


	2. Renesmee Carli Cullen

Renesmee POV

Mire a mi alrededor como cual animal salvaje mira a su presa. Escuche como cual pájaro oye a su presa. Espere como el puma espera a su presa, callada y a la escucha. Cuando un pequeño ciervo se escabulló dejándose oír, me lancé corriendo tras él como cual vampiro soy. No me costo mucho esfuerzo, soy muy rápida. Salté sobre el desgraciado animal y este murió en el acto. La sangre se disperso por su cuerpo y instintivamente, bebí su sangre. La sangre puede saber amarga y sin sabor para los humanos, pero para mí, una vampira, la sangre me supo dulce y me consoló el fuego que tenía en mi garganta, saciando mi sed. Disfrute de aquel pequeño tentempié.

¿Pero como no les podría gustar esto a los humanos?

-Porque ellos no tienen las mismas necesidades que tu.

Me volví, dejando al ciervo, para hacerle cara a esa voz musical que mí había encantado desde la primera vez que la escuche. Mi padre vampiro, Edward Cullen. Estaba de pie delante de mí, a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba allí escuchando mis pensamientos. Tenemos el mismo color de pelo broncíneo, con la excepción que el mío se dota de pequeños rizos, y según mi madre, él y yo teníamos la misma cara.

-Cuando vas a dejar de oír mis pensamientos sin que yo me entere?

-Nunca.-Me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas que le encantaban a mi madre y que ya había supera a no derretirme ante ellas.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

-2 minutos. O tres. Quizás 5 o 6.-Se rió con su voz arteciopelada.

-No as cojido uno muy grande- me dijo extrañado mirando al pequeño ciervo. Desde pequeña me había gustado competir contra todo el mundo cojiendo el más grande. A veces ganaba, pero no estaba segura si era eso o el tío Emmet me dejaba ganar por pura pena que le daba.

-Tu eres muy rápida mi pequeña, nadie es más rápido que tu, ahora vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Corrí junto a él atravesando el enorme bosque. Mi madre nos esperaba junto al Volvo de mi padre. Ansioso por la tardanza de estar alejado de mi madre, mi padre la tuvo en sus brazos en menos de tres segundos y él beso con pasión. Mi madre le respondió con un beso con la misma pasión ardiente. Estuvieron así durante un largo tiempo, el suficiente como para darme tiempo a dejar mi chaqueta en el coche y rebuscar en mi mochila del colegio, hasta encontrar mi reproductor de Mp3. Me di la vuelta para reencontrarme con los tortolitos todavía entrelazados entre ellos. ¿Cuándo demonios iban a dejar de hacerme esto? Mi padre me miro por el rabillo del ojo unos segundos y luego volvió a concentrarse en mi madre. Ella tenía el pelo color marrón y antes de su transformación tenía el mismo color chocolate que tengo yo ahora.

Ya era suficiente. Me estaban poniendo de los nervios.

-Eh!!¿Que pasa? No tenéis sufriente por la noche?-Me pareció que negaron con la cabeza, pero no despegaron sus labios.

Bueno ya esta bien.

Me acerque a ellos e intente separarles. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, nos se separaron ni un milímetro.

-Lo hacéis para fastidiarme verdad!?

Me hicieron caso omiso, yo harta, me puse mi Mp3 ,lo puse al volumen más alto que pude y me senté en el asiento trasero del Volvo. Al cabo de un minuto, note que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me quitaba mi auricular del la oreja. Mi padre me miraba con sus ojos dorados llenos de reproche.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que tengas el volumen tan alto-me dijo, mi madre nos observaba desde afuera también con ojos acusativos.

-_Ya sabes que no me gusta ,que_ me hagáis rabiar de esa manera- dije de manera cortante, no tenía nada de paciencia con esas cosas.

-Desde cuando te importa que nos queramos?

-No me importa que os queráis, pero es que va a peor, cada vez me ponéis más de los nervios.

-No lo hacemos para ponerte furiosa-se metió mi madre en la conversación, cuando los dos se unían contra mi, tenía todas las de perder. Mi padre puso una pequeña sonrisa ante mi sensato pensamiento.

-Dejadlo no me entendéis.-Intente volver a ponerme el auricular pero mi padre me volvió retener.

-Eres una adolescente de 13 años…

-…4 años.-Le cortó mi padre a mi madre, para él, seguía siendo su pequeña.

-Aparenta 13 años Edward, es normal sentirse así.

-Jacob si me abría entendido.- mis padres se miraron entre ellos. Jacob se había marchado de repente ara 3 años, no me dio explicaciones solo se fue, le eche de menos. Mi padre me recostó contra su pecho y me envolvió entre sus fríos brazos.

-Se que le echas de menos, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, era muy pequeña, ya casi no me acuerdo ni de cómo era. Lo que pasa es que era el único que no se besaba con nadie.-Mis padres se rieron.- Además me abría dado la razón, no es bueno besarse tanto.

-Lo que tú digas. –Respondió mi padre de 17 años-Mmm adolescente, parece que fue ayer cuando naciste.

-Creeme todos sentimos lo mismo…-con eso mi madre se refería a toda la familia de vampiros con la que vivía.

-NO empecemos por favor.-siempre había que ponerse sentimental con estas cosas sobre crecer, a veces odiaba ser la que nunca paraba de crecer.

"Venga Nessie, 3 años y pararas de crecer" me decía eso para consolarme. Supuestamente 7 años seria la edad en la que pararía de creer.

-Anda vamonos, mañana tu tienes colegio y es tarde.

Le puse a mi padre mi mano sobre su mejilla y proyecte a su mente lo que había en la mía. Sabía que él podía leerme la mente pero me encantaba mi don. Le hice ver una imagen de mi madre echando un pulso contra mi tío Emmet. Me encantaba cuando hacia eso.

Mi padre se empezó a reír, miro a mi madre y luego a mí. Me beso en la frente.

-Hoy no amor. Estará bastante ocupada esta noche.

Me imaginé para que y rápidamente me lo quite de la mente. Mi padre me miro un segundo y luego salio hacia el asiento del piloto. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Menos mal que tenía un sueño verdaderamente profundo. Si no fuera por el tío Emmet ni me habría enterado de lo que tramaban durante la noche. Mama preguntó a mi padre lo que le había dicho, yo estaba concentrada en mi música. Pude percibir una risa como un temblor de campanas por parte de mi madre. Mi padre arranco el Volvo.

Las nubes me parecían una ofensa más. Mañana empezaba el trimestre de colegio. Este sitio era una porquería, nunca hacia sol por supuesto, pero a pesar de que la luz del sol no me obligaba a quedarme en casa como a mi familia ,no me dejaban estar lejos de ellos durante mucho tiempo. El centro a donde acudía a aprender era un colegia donde ibas hasta los 14 años y luego pasabas al instituto ,que compartía el mismo centro que estaban pegados entre si. Por eso mi familia, o por lo menos mis tíos y mis padres podían tenerme vigilada. No me sentaba con ellos en la hora del almuerzo, prefería estar con mis amigos.

"Es para guardar las apariencias" decía siempre que me acosaban con el tema. Intente no pensar mucho en ello por si mi padre me decía algo. Pero estaba muy ocupado charlando con mi madre.

Me daban envidia. Todos los de mi familia tenían sus respectivas parejas para toda la eternidad.

Yo estaba sola. Mi padre tuvo suerte. Según me habían contado, él también estuvo mucho tiempo solo hasta que encontró a mi madre.

Que suerte.

Ojala yo encuentre a alguien, pero quién me iba a amar? En ocasiones me siento muy, muy sola.

Espero que aya alguien para mí…

Mire a las nubes. No sabía por que, pero estaba apunto de pasar algo.

Pero, aun así…

Me siento sola. Ojala estuvieras conmigo, desconocido.

Antes de quedarme dormida, sentí una pequeña lágrima caer sobre mi mejilla.


	3. Kevan Jeremy Arnold Barrel

Kev POV

-Kev, hijo me puedes ayudar con estas cajas?

Mi madre me llamo desde la cocina, yo estaba sentado en las escaleras de mi nuevo y futuro porche. La verdad es que no escuchaba mucho, me sentía cómodo mirando a los largos bosques, llenos de vegetación y verdura. Intente comparar estos paisajes con los de mi anterior ciudad, la verdad era que prefería estos. Eran más espesos unos de esos días que estuviera de mal humor podría refugiarme entre ellos. Aspire el aire frió y húmedo…

-Kev, por el amor de Dios hijo, es la quinta vez que te llamo. Donde demonios esta tu cabeza?- Mi madre apareció delante de mi y se fugaron todos mis pensamientos sobre el bosque.

-Eh?-De que me estaba hablando? No lo recordaba, era lo malo de imaginarte cosas , que luego volver a la realidad era muy caótico.

Mi madre se toco la sien, desesperada. Tenía mucho trabajo con "nuestro nuevo hogar" y yo no es que ahora mismo la estuviera ayudando mucho. Eso me frustraba, me hacia sentirme mal e impotente.

-Ya lo se, lo siento, se que estas muy atareada y yo no ayudo nada.

-No es, sólo eso hijo- Se sentó junto a mi me rodeo con un brazo y me estrecho contra ella- Te veo algo distante, normalmente te acostumbras mucho a estas mudanzas- di un gran suspiro- Ya lo se y te e prometido que esta será la última.

-No lo creo y a sabes por que, pero no estoy ausente por eso.

-Y por que es?-yo me quede callado intentando buscar una excusa creativa- No estarás enamorado, verdad?

-Pero que dices!!! Co-como demonios voy a estar enamorado?

Mi madre me miro con una mirada causativa.

-Además quien se enamoraría de mi? –A mi madre se le entristeció la mirada y me abrazo más fuerte contra ella.

-OH, hijo. No digas eso, muchas chicas te miran por que quieren enamorarse de ti.

Le mire alzando una ceja

-No lo creo mama

-Yo me enamoraría de ti, pero la verdad es que estoy enamorada de ti desde que naciste, eras tan mono y pequeño y eras…

-Vale mama, ya lo e entendió que coja la caja y que la suba arriba, si quieres que te ayude puedes hacer como una madre tradicional y amenazarme con un castigo.

-Eso no es verdad, solo te estaba haciendo recordar lo mono y precioso que eras…

-Vale, deacuerdo mama, ya voy pero no empecemos con los recuerdos "preciosos y dulces"- Coji la caja que indicaba que dentro estaban mis objetos personales- Y si no buscas la caja donde están los álbumes y miras y recuerdas en silencio.

Mi madre rió con un ripintineo de cascabeles.

Subí hasta mi dormitorio. La casa donde vivía ahora era bastante grande, tenía dos pisos, sin contar el sótano, también se dotaba de una cocina enormemente especiosa ,que usaba mi madre para alimentar, nuestros vecinos. A mi madre le encantaba charlar y entablar amistades con nuestros vecinos, siempre cocinaba para ellos. Pase delante del enrome estudio de mi madre y de su dormitorio. Mi madre trabajaba en el comercio de material de todo tipo, tenía un don para convencer a la gente.

Reí ante mi gracioso pensamiento.

Llegue hasta mi cuarto, deposite la caja sobre el parque del suelo, abrí al caja y empecé a ordenar su contenido. En este caso eran mis CD de música, algunos libros, mi cámara de fotos y mis álbumes de coleccionista. Mi madre los llamaba así por que me encantaba coleccionar objetos y por años coleccionaba alguna cosa.

Deje todas mis cosas y m prepare para bajar otra caja. En mi camino se entrepuso un espejo. Me mire en él.

"Quien se iba a enamorar de mi?" pensé

Aparentaba la edad de un adolescente de 13 años, tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y ojos azules del color del mar.

Por lo menos mi madre me describía siempre así.

Al lado del espejo se encontraba una mochila escolar. Mañana mi primer día de escuela.

El centro a donde acudía a aprender era un colegia donde ibas hasta los 14 años y luego pasabas al instituto ,que compartía el mismo centro que estaban pegados entre si.

"Que Guay!" pensé irónicamente, odiaba esa palabra era infantil y estupida. La tenia añadida en mi lista de palabras estupidas. Estaba delante de la palabra "Cuco" y detrás de la palabra "Conejito"

-De acuerdo Kev hacer una lista de palabras estupidas no es un buen síntoma.-Pensé dos segundos-Y hablar solo tampoco.

Mire por la ventana , la atravesé hasta llegar hasta mi mini balcón. Allí estaba mi guitarra, me encantaban los instrumentos, mi madre fue profesora de mi música antes y me ha enseñado a tocar muchos instrumentos.

Pero la guitarra siempre me entusiasmo, me relajaba.

La cojí, intente tocar alguna letra. Estaba frustrado. El horizonte se cubría por el manto del atardecer y se levaría con él el día de hoy.

Espero que en este sitio tenga algo importante que recordar. Jamás e conocido a alguien que valga la pena.

Mire al cielo y toque, dejándome llevar por la música.


	4. Lágrimas y Sueños

Edward POV

Bella y yo llevamos a Nessie a su cama. La pobre se había quedado dormida en el asiento del coche. Supuse que podría haber sido por el aburrimiento, o porque simplemente estaba cansada.

No se lo dije a Bella, pero había observado, que cuando saqué a la niña del Volvo, tenía una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla. La verdad es que podrían ser más.

_¿Habría estado llorando?_ Pensé.

Eso era imposible. ¿Por qué demonios iba a llorar? Yo veía a mi pequeña reír, sonreír y sus mejillas siempre estaban de un color rojizo tan adorable. Por eso, era imposible que estuviera llorando.

Jacob se había ido hace mucho. Y entonces apenas lloro, era demasiado pequeña.

Era cierto que Jacob había sido su hermano del alma.

Era cierto, que Jacob querría haber tenido algo más que amistad con Renesmee.

Era cierto que la niña había vivido hasta ahora, en la más normal de las vidas. Tenía a su familia como apoyo, siempre, las 24 horas del día. También tenía a sus amigos del colegio…

-¿Edward en que estas pensado?

La voz de soprano de Bella me corto el hilo de mis pensamientos. Nos encontrábamos en el sofá. Ella estaba entre mis brazos.

-Pues en realidad en Ness… Renesmee, perdón.

-No importa ya casi no me molesta, me está empezando a gustar y todo.

Me reí. Sabía que a Bella, el apodo que Jacob le había puesto a Renesmee no le gustaba mucho. Pero también sabía que le estaba empezando a gustar, seguramente dentro de poco le llamaría Nessie a la niña.

-Bueno, que pasa con Renesmee? ¿Por que estabas pensando en ella? –Se alarmo un poco.- ¿Es acaso que ha ocurrido algo?

-No nada de eso-La tranquilice- Es solo que he notado que al sacarla del coche estaba un poco…bueno, de hecho he notado alguna que otra lagrima en su cara.

-Una lagrima?

Yo asentí.

-¿ por qué diablos iba a tener que llorar? Yo la veo siempre riendo y…

-En eso estaba pensado yo también la veo siempre riendo y todo es.- me miro confusa- He estado dándole vueltas y o saco nada…

-Y mira que eres inteligente…

Puse los ojos en blanco. Bella siempre exagerando.

-El caso es ese, no creo que le pase nada.

-Son las hormonas Edward. Ya te he dicho que a esa edad…bueno en esa etapa de la vida los sentimientos cambian mucho y no se sabe lo que se siente.- No estaba seguro, yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de ser vampiro- pregúntale a Jasper, ya verás cómo te explica que es verdad.

Nos quedamos así durante más de 3 minutos observándonos. Pero supongo que ambos estaríamos pensando más en nuestra hija, que ahora soñaba tranquila en su cama.

-Oye-Soltó Bella de pronto-Recuerdas eso que le has dicho a Renesmee sobre lo de que esta noche…

-…estabas muy ocupada-Acabe la frase.

Bella me sonrió. Instintivamente la cogí en brazos, mis labios silenciaron los suyos y la lleve en brazos hasta nuestro cuarto a una velocidad inhumana.

Renesmee POV

_Esto es un sueño, tiene que serlo…_

_Un pequeño ciervo salió huyendo de mí. Me encontraba en el bosque. No era nuestro Bosque, era uno en el nunca había estado._

_De repente una luz naranja cruzo el cielo como un meteorito y después silencio._

_Esto es un sueño_

_Un grito de agonía salió de entre la maleza y recorrió todo el bosque. Una flor empezó a crecer a un ritmo sorprendente debajo de mis pies, hasta florecer y convertirse en una hermosa flor violeta._

_Ahora sí que estoy segura de que es un sueño._

_Y de repente todo se volvió negro, negro azabache._


	5. Pobre Nessie

Kev Pov.

Un ensordecedor pitido me despertó. Mi primer pensamiento era el de suponer que aun estaba soñando. Pero de nuevo ese estupido pitido rompió mi ensoñación. Me día la vuelta en la cama y apagué el despertador de un golpe. Tenía la fuerza suficiente como para romperlo. Me ocurre en muchas ocasiones y mi madre siempre acaba echándome una broca.

Estuve un rato más en la cama. Luego volví a mirar el reloj.

Las 7:30.

Estupendo.

Mi primer día de clase. Dios, deseo que de verdad esto sea un sueño.

Renesmee Pov.

Alguien me ajito suavemente el hombro. Supuse que aun estaría soñando.

-Ness, amor despierta…

La voz de mi padre se metió por mis oídos. Tenía que despertare. Pero yo todavía seguir durmiendo.

-Nessie, vamos hay que levantarse…

Mi padre me toco el pelo. Yo me hice la dormida.

-Renesmee se perfectamente que estas despierta, si no te levantas te advierto que soy capaz de emplear la fuerza.

Yo seguí como estaba, pero la verdad es que si que me pensé su amenaza.

-Renesmee…

-Vale, vale –dije aun grogui-ya estoy despierta.

-Te quiero ver abajo en 15 minutos.

-Si comandante-dije sarcásticamente.

Note que mi padre se iba de la habitación y me dejaba sola. Yo me levante y me día una ducha muy rápida, solo para quitarme el sopor, ni siquiera me lave el pelo. Me puse en el mismo baño unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga y una chaqueta. Cuando salí del baño me encontré con un puñado de ropa sobre la cama.

Alice, pensé.

-Hay dios mío.-dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Una chica pequeñita y con cara de duende me miraba desde la puerta. Mi tía Alice era así de exagerada con la ropa.

-Esto es horrible.-Me dijo mirando y tocando mis ropas, al contrario que mi familia, yo era la única que tenía la misma estatura que mi tía.

-Esto es urgente Rose-Mi otra tía apareció de repente, ella también me miro con caras raras.-Nessie esta heredando el mismo mal gusta con la ropa que su madre.

Di un gran suspiro.

-Tienes toda la razón Alice, como demonios una sobrina mía puede llevar esa ropa.

Yo me volvía a mirar, tampoco estaba tan mal.

-Solamente son unos vaqueros y una camisa, no estoy tan mal.

-Nessie, lo que te as puesto es demasiado pobre, tu necesitas algo más dinámico.-Tras decir eso Rosalie fue a mi ropero y ayudada por Alice empezaron a buscarme ropa.

Yo por mi parte me senté sobre el escritorio, preparada para soportar lo que me esperaba. De pequeña eran mis tías las que me vestían. Pero ahora yo misma me ocupo de mi ropa y se han surgido algunas peleas entre nostras. No es que no me agradara ir de compras, al contrario me parecía bastante interesante, pero lo malo era la ropa que escogían mis tías.

-Creo que esto le podría sentar estupendamente.-dijo Alice poniendo una falda color azul marino y una camisa del mismo color pero más suave sobre la cama.

-Alice, por favor faldas no.

-Como que faldas no?- dijo Rosalie moletas.-Las faldas te sientan estupendamente.

-Pero hoy faldas no os lo ruego, me pondré la camisa pero nada de faldas.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron las dos al unísono.

-Pues por que…-Intente buscar una buena excusa.-Hoy hace frió.

Mis tías se miraron nada convencidas, no era buena mintiendo.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Rosalie, inmediatamente saco del armario unos pantalones grises y una camisa de cuello con piquillo de color blanca.-Te pondrás esto sin rechistar deacuerdo?

Me lo pensé, la verdad es que tampoco estaba tan mal. Asentía.

-Estupendo.-Dijo mi padre detrás de mí...-Pero también te pondrás un jersey y una chaqueta, no quiero que te resfríes.

Alice y Rosalie le miraron.

-Vale la pondremos más brigada.-Dijo Alice.-Pero tu sal de aquí

Y le cerraron la puerta en las narices, mi padre era demasiado sigiloso a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, me las iba a pagar.

-Edward es un cotilla.-Dijo Rosalie

-Vamos vístete.

Aparte de la ropa hicieron caso a mi padre y me pusieron un yérsey una chaqueta de los mismos colores blanco y gris.

Baje abajo y mis padres me observaron de arriba abajo. Mi padre me cojio la mano y me dio una vuelta como si estuviéramos bailando.

-Estas preciosa hija.-me dijeron mis padres.

Más tarde nos fuimos al garaje y allí los demás pudieron observarme. Mis tíos Emmet y Jasper silbaron cuando llegue y mis abuelos me volvieron a repetir lo guapa que estaba.

Siempre me gustaba que me dijeran lo guapa que estaba pero desearía que alguna vez no me lo dijeran solo mi familia o los idiotas de los chicos por lo que no tenía ningún interés.

Nos metimos en los coches y cuando llegamos al instituto sentí de nuevo un presentimiento raro.

Kev Pov

Me baje del coche de mi madre.

-Kev espera.-Me dijo antes mi madre, pensó lo que iba a decir.-Solo quería desearte un buen día de clase, y se que resulta extraño pero te prometo que ira bien. Nunca te he vito tan nervioso, estas bien?-Soltó de repente.

-Si mama estoy bien solo que me siento raro.

-Bueno solo te pido que te controles.

-Es que nuncA LO AGO?

-Si pero soy madre y te lo digo por tu bien.

-Vale mama, adiós.

-Adiós hijo.

Me baje de nuevo de coche y me dirigí hacia un sitio que no conozco pero que iba a cambiar mi vida.

……………………………………………………..

Pensabais que estaba muerta!

Lo que pase es que parte que estaba con mi otro fic he tenido problemas con mi ordenador.

Pero aqui tenéis el capitulo.


	6. Por primera vez

Renesmee POV

Solo se me ocurría una cosa en ese mismo momento.

Era el plan número 13 de mi lista.

Escaparme del colegio e irme asta África.

-Sabes que si lo hicieras, iríamos personalmente a buscarte y te juro que no verías el sol de por vida, aparte de que me enfadaría tanto que…

-Deacuerdo! Te e escuchado maldita sea, nunca se me ocurriría irme de aquí. Además, cuantas veces te he dicho que no urges en mi cabeza.

Mi padre me miro con los ojos en blanco. Yo ya me iba a dirigir hacia mi edificio, pero mi padre me atrapo por la muñeca. Por que siempre corría más que yo, siempre bueno y perfecto en todo.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, además si no lo hiciera te enfrascarías en un mar de problemas.

-Ya ya por favor déjame irme tengo clase.

Intente irme pero mi padre me volvió a agarrar, sin ningún esfuerzo, por la chaqueta.

Suspiramos frustrados los dos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, solo quiero ir a clase.

Mi padre me miro, seguramente estaba intentando leerme la mente para descubrir lo que tramaba.

-Déjalo ya, no vas a encontrar nada.

-Deacuerdo, pero ya sabes que si te ocurre algo nos lo puedes contar, además de todos modos yo lo descubriré…

-Lo tendré en cuenta, HERMANITO.

Mi padre sonrió, para las buenas gentes de ese pueblo, Edward, Alice, Emmet y yo eremos los hermanos Cullen, mientras que Bella, Rosalie y Jasper eran los hermanos Hale, todos éramos hijos adoptivos del doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme.

Me gustaba aprovecharme de esas situaciones en las que había demasiada gente como para llamarle papa a la cara. Yo podía chantajearle, me beneficiaba en el momento pero luego en casa era otra historia.

-Por cierto Edward-Dije al ver ya a los montones de estudiantes.- He optado por ir esta tarde a la playa ay una fiesta, así que volveré tarde.

Mi padre me miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba claro ,que de haber estado en casa sin tanto humano al nuestro alrededor, me habría soltado las cuarenta y me lo habría prohibido estrictamente, sin mencionar que yo al insistir tanto, acabaríamos vociferando y él ,como no acabaría castigándome consiguiendo así su propósito de que no salga por las noches.

-Bueno te dejo.-Le dije intentando escabullirme-.

Él seguía allí parado sorprendido por la jugada que le acababa de hacer. Pero no tardo en alcanzarme. Al mirarme, tengo que reconocer que cuando mi padre me mira de ese modo enfadado, me asusta deberás.

-No saldrás esta noche, y menos a una fiesta de esas en la playa donde la gente como tú acaba borracha, detenida, drogada o peor violada.- Nunca me gusta hablar de estos temas con mi padre, además, siempre acabo perdiendo.

-Por enésima vez ,voy con mis amigas, no con cualquier estúpido.- Le mire severa.

De repente sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio del día.

-No iras y punto, no voy a discutir.-Miro a tu el mundo de reojo y luego a mi familia.-Ya hablaremos de esto en casa sobre el tema de tener más respeto a tus mayores.

Y después se fue con los demás, yo me quede allí clavada. Mi padre era injusto.

-------------------------

Kev Pov.

_Porque demonios hay tantas clases y tan pocas señalizaciones._

Este sito me estaba atrofiando. Mire de nuevo mi lista de clases y el mapa.

-Tu eres el nuevo, verdad?-Dijo una voz tras de mí.

Mi gire y vi a un chico de pelo rojizo y ojos azules sonriente. Yo asentí.

-Soy Daniel Tous y voy a enseñarte todo el funcionalmente de este lugar. Así tranquilo… Kevan no?

-Si, pero llámame Kev solamente.

-De acuerdo, "Kev"- Hizo los signos de las comillas con sus dedos, este chico me estaba empezando a no gustar- Bueno empezaremos por tu primera clase te parece bien.

Instintivamente el tío me paso un brazo por los hombros, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo.

-De acuerdo, la verdad es que estoy algo perdido.- Me zafe de su agarre.

-Eso es un problema.

Estuvimos andando un rato, yo por lo menos le seguía a él para que me mostrara donde estaba mi clase después el hablo.

-Bueno, a donde vamos?- Es oficial el tío era imbécil.

-Estabas mostrándome donde estaba mi clase.

-Así cierto.-Mi miro.-Y cuál es?

-La de historia.

Se quedo pensando.

-Historia?... sabes donde esta eso?

Imbécil no, superficial.

-No…, sabes que déjalo, la encontrare yo solo.

Iba a ser un día realmente largo

--------------------

Renesmee Pov.

Me dirigí a mi clase de filosofía. Cuando llegue Natalie y Lili estaban allí esperándome. Natalie se giro y me vio entrar por la puerta.

-He, Nessie!-Dijeron las dos muy contentas

-Hola chicas.-Dije sin el mismo entusiasmo que ellas

Las dos me miraron sorprendidas, no debía entender el motivo de mi desilusión.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Lili.- Hoy deberías estar contenta.

-Si, tenemos fiesta en la playa … recuerdas?

-Ya pues, no puedo ir.

-COMO!-Salto Natalie

-Por qué!-dijo a su vez Lili

-Me lo han prohibido.

Las chicas parecieron decepcionadas, otra vez.

-Vamos Renesmee, por que no puedes , nunca te dejan, es injusto

-Díselo a mi familia.

-Deberías hablar con ellos.

-Que crees que no lo ago, el otro día casi me castigan durante más de una semana.

-Pues entonces nosotras deberíamos hablar con ellos, no crees Lili?

-Depende, quien te lo ha prohibido?

Las chicas sabían que a Carlisle era fácil de convencer y sobre todo de hablar razonablemente con él. Pero con Edward eso era otra historia, nunca se podía negociar con él. Y eso ellas lo sabían.

-Mi hermano Edward.

-Entonces yo paso.-Dijo instintivamente Lili.

-Vamos, Lili no seas cobarde.

-Cobarde? Lo última vez que intentamos hablar sobre que le dejaran a Nessie salir de noche, de poco nos arranca la cabeza.

-Eres un exagerada, simplemente nos miro un poco enfadado.

Lili la miro hipócritamente.

-Un poco? Quien es ahora la exagerada.

Natalie me miro triste.

-Lo siento Nessie.

-No pasa nada, una tarde mas con un libro.

Y entonces entro el profesor.

----------------------------------------

Edward Pov.

El teorema de Pitágoras. Lo había dado por lo menos unas 50 veces. En todos los institutos y clases a las que había asistido. Me lo sabía casi como me sabía los números primos.

_Te pasa algo?- _Pensó Bella

Entre todas las voces que oía en mi cabeza en esta clase solo una me interesaba.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

_Edward te conozco suficiente como para saber que te ocurre algo._

Supere, así que coja una hoja de papel y empecé a escribir.

Tengo que hablar SERIAMENTE con Renesmee esta tarde.

_Por qué? _–Pensó

Quería salir esta noche a la playa por no ser que fiesta, debería saber que de esas fiesta uno sale mal parado.

_Habéis discutido otra vez? Las has vuelto a castigar?_

Que querías que hiciera? Es mi hija y sé lo que le conviene.

_Pero la as castigado?- _

No lo he hecho, pero puede que lo consiga esta tarde.

_Edward, no seas tan duro con ella. Escucha, se que resulta duro verla crecer tan rápido y te de miedo que le pueda pasar cualquier cosa, pero no puedes castigarla cada vez que no quieras que haga algo. _

Entonces sonó la campana. Pensé en lo que me había dicho.

Bella me toco la mejilla suavemente. Yo se la mantuve donde estaba.

-Yo solo quiero a mi pequeña niña.-Dije.

-La sigues teniendo, pero solo algo crecidita.- Bella y yo nos abrazamos.

----------

Renesmee Pov.

Por fin llego la hora de comer, había estado pensando todo el rato hablar con mi padre, intentar convencerle.

-Voy a hablar con el.- Les dije a mis amigas.

Mi familia, como no, se sentaba en la mesa más alejada de todo el mundo. Algunas veces me había tenido que sentar en esa mesa. Cuando me divisaron sonrieron.

-Creíamos que te hoy no comías con nosotros.-Dijo Edward.

-En realidad quería hablar contigo.-Me senté en una de las sillas libres.

-Espero que sea para disculparte.

Me quede atónita.

-Dime, porque demonios tendría que disculparme?

-Tu lo sabes perfectamente.- Me miro como si fuera lo más opvio del mundo.

-Pero si no he hecho absolutamente nada, solo venía a…

-Renesmee no iras a esa fiesta está claro?

-Escucha solo iremos a ver como esta el ambiente, nos quedaremos un rato y volveremos pronto a casa.

-Y a saber que areís en ese rato, no pienso tolerar que bebas alcohol.

-SI no me gustan los batidos, como me va a gustar el alcohol.

-Que crees que no sé lo que tomas en esos bares?

-Yo no…

-BASTA!- dijo cortante.-Te quedaras en casa y punto.

-Pero mañana no hay clase! No tengo 2 años, no me iré a la cama a las 8 de la noche, o estar leyendo como una hipócrita amargada. –Salté.

-No me aras cambiar de opinión. Ahora vuelve con tu amigos y les dice que lo sientes pero…

No llego acabar la frase por qué muy enfadada le di un golpe a la mesa con la mano y me largue.

Natalie fue la primara en atreverse en hablar viendo mi cara de rabia.

-No te dejan verdad?

Yo negué.

Mi mal humor estaba por los aires…

Pero se fue.

Por que fue entonces cuando le vi por primera vez.

--------------------------

Kev Pov.

Había encontrado con mucha suerte mi clase de historia y demás clases por mi cuenta. Tuve mucha suerte de no toparme con el imbécil de antes.

Dios, era la hora de la comida. Un chico de mi clase de naturaleza (este gracias al cielo no era estúpido) se hizo amigo mío y me presento a mas chicos. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y empezamos a hablar.

Yo en ocasiones me metía en las conversaciones y otras miraba a los estudiantes.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Pregunte a Josh, que así se llamaba el chico de mi clase de naturaleza.

El miro a los acompañantes de la mesa más alejada del comedor.

-Los Cullen, son los 7 hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa.

-Pero si solo son 6.

-No has visto a la más joven.-Dijo Nick, otro compañero.- Es esa chica de pelo cobrizo de aquella mesa.

Y entonces la vi, por primera vez.

-Se llama Nessie, Nessie Cullen.

Su nombre fue lo primero que supe de ella.


	7. Pero luego estaba ella

**Renesmee Pov.**

Si lo que siempre hemos deseado o esperado, nos fuera mostrado ante nuestros ojos, obiviamente lo cogeríamos sin pensar, pero algunas personas se lo pensarían dos veces.

Yo soy una de esas personas…

**Kev Pov**

-Te as quedado ciego eh?- me dijo Cosh.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo?-Le acuse.

-Tío, tranquilo-Me dijo Martin.-Es normal, todos los tíos babean por ella.

-¿Por quién?-Mentí.

-De acuerdo, chaval.-Dijo Nick.-Te diré todo sobre ella. Se llama Renesmee, Nessie para los amigos y demás. Es la más joven de los Cullen. Como ves, son 7 hermanos, el chico de pelo cobrizo, Edward, la enana morena, Alice, y el fortachón, Emmet, son sus hermanos. Los rubios, Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos obviamente, ellos y la chica de pelo largo morena, Bella, son los hermanos Hale…

-Son algo raritos tranquilo.-Dijo Martin.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque están juntos y encima viven juntos, veras son parejas entre ellos, no estoy seguro de que sea legal ni normal. Edward y Bella, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet… son parejas.

-Pero si no son familia, ni siquiera están emparentados…-Contradije

-Ya, pero es extraño, no se.

Volví a mirar a la más pequeña de los Cullen, lo más extraño es que al hacerlo me encontré con su mirada. Sus ojos, de un color chocolate inimaginable, me acechaban. Me miraba con algún tipo de extrañeza. Pasaron unos segundos más. Al final los dos retiramos la mirada.

-…es demasiado orgullosa.-Dijo Martin

-No, no lo es, a mi me parece bastante amigable.-Se metió Nick

-Pero ya ves como nos trata.

-Solo trata mal a los entrometidos sexuales como tu.-Replicó Josh

-¿De que me estáis ablando?-Pregunté

-De cómo la señorita guapura da calabazas a todo el mundo.

-Martin tiene celos…

-Celos de que?-replico.

-De que no te ha escogido…

-Pero si no esta con nadie-Dijo Nick

La mire de nuevo, al principio ella no me estaba mirando como la ultima vez… pero de repente lo volvió a hacer, sus ojos achocolatados y volvieron a acecharme…Esta vez el que aparto primero la mirada fui yo.

-No te esfuerces chaval.-la voz que emitía Martín, era una mezcla de odio con sabor agrio, que me dejo helado.- te dirá un no tan grande como una espada. Y no podrás salir con ninguna de las chicas de este instituto.

-Eso es una tontería. Que quieres decir con eso?-Este tío me estaba empezando a poner nervioso y a la vez furioso.

-Que si ni siquiera intentas pedirle una cita o mostrar atención por ella, ninguna chica te dirá que no. ¿Me sigues?

Yo le mire con furia.

-Lo que intento decir, es que, todas las chicas de aqui son difíciles y depende de con quien salgas primero luego…

-Asi son las chicas de aquí? ¿No salen con nadie que alla fracasado?

El negó

-Es por nosotros, el sexo masculino. Es por simple orgullo, si no imagínate, de una _Piva_ buena que le echas el ojo, y luego te rechaza. Caes al fondo del pozo, y te tienes que conformar con los desperdicios que quedan hay abajo. Pero si empiezas por el medio, tienes más posibilidades.

Eso era enfermizo, nauseabundo.

-Eso que as dicho es nauseabundo y enfermizo.-apretaba los puños hasta que se me quedaron blancos.- Tratáis a las chicas como si fueran ganado, viendo cual es la mejor, y retirando a las peores, como tu as dicho si llegas tarde te quedas con la basura.-Me levante ya arto de este sitio.-Como yo, hoy he llegado, soy nuevo, no se como va esto, y me quedado con lo peor, los desperdicios como tu. Eres cruel y no me extraña que ella te rechace.

Y me largue por la puerta del comedor, con mas de uno mirándome atónito, incluso ella, me miraba, y de repente sentí, una pizca de odio menos en mi interior.

Renesmee Pov.

Sentia un extraño rubor corriendo i espina dorsal. Sus ojos de u increíble color azul claro, sometían a un examen a mis ojos marrones. Hubiera deseado que estuviéramos mirando una rato más pero no fue axial, pero ahora el que aparto la mirada, fue él.

Otra vez ese extraño escalofrió.

-No te esfuerces chaval.-Le oí decir al estupido de Martín.- te dirá un no tan grande como una espada. Y no podrás salir con ninguna de las chicas de este instituto.- ¿¡Qué!?

-Eso es una tontería. Que quieres decir con eso?-Respondió el chico nuevo.

-Que si ni siquiera intentas pedirle una cita o mostrar atención por ella, ninguna chica te dirá que no. ¿Me sigues?-Literalmente este chico tiene menos capacidad de expresión que una oveja.

-Lo que intento decir, es que, todas las chicas de aquí son difíciles y depende de con quien salgas primero luego…

-Así son las chicas de aquí? ¿No salen con nadie que alla fracasado?

Martin negó

-Es por nosotros, el sexo masculino. Es por simple orgullo, si no imagínate, de una piva buena que le echas el ojo, y Luego te rechaza.-Martin era un cretino, él, no sabía donde se había metido conociéndole.- Caes al fondo del pozo, y te tienes que conformar con los desperdicios que quedan hay abajo. Pero si empiezas por el medio, tienes más posibilidades.

No podía creerme lo que acaba de escuchar. Este muchacho ya me estaba empezando a enfurecer.

-Eso que as dicho es nauseabundo y enfermizo. Tratáis a las chicas como si fueran ganado, viendo cual es la mejor, y retirando a las peores, como tu as dicho si llegas tarde te quedas con la basura.-El chico se levanto de su asiento.-Como yo, hoy he llegado, soy nuevo, no se como va esto, y me he quedado con lo peor, con los desperdicios como tu. Eres cruel y no me extraña que ella te rechace.

Me quede atónita, me había defendido. Era increíble. Se largo por la puerta, le mire durante todo su trayecto, esperaba que no me hubiera visto. No se que me paso pero de repente sentí una gran alegría, de haber encontrado a alguien diferente. Por que él lo era.

**Kev Pov**

Sentí un gran odio, como en Romeo y Julieta o en Cumbres borrascosas, si lo admito me gustan los libros. Pero luego estaba ella.

**Edward Pov**

-Nessie, no huyas te tengo vigilada, quiero hablar contigo.-Le dije a mi hija cuando salio del comedor, ella estaba enfadada conmigo. La lleve afuera del edificio.

Ella se reclino contra la pared. Ira contenida?

-¿Qué?-si IRA contenida.

-Para empezar no hables en ese tono señorita-Le dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Esta bien que quieres.

-No te lo diré hasta que no te calmes.-Eso seguro que la irrito.

-Estoy calmada…

-No, estas enfada.

-NO, no lo estoy.

La mire un poco más hurgando en su mente.

-Estas nerviosa-no era una pregunta, simplemente la constatación de un hecho.

-NO…-Si si lo estaba.-Que querías tengo clase dentro de unos segundos.

-Quiero que te alejes del chico nuevo…-Me miro atónita.-Oculta algo extraño, y no quiero ver más chicos babeando por ti.

**Resnesmee POV**

Dicen que ver el futuro, no siempre es bueno. Cuando era pequeña mi padre me explico lo que somos, como se convirtió él. Todavía recuerdo ese día. Como dijo él, el futuro siempre puede cambiar…

Mi padre pareció que decidió el mió en ese momento…

* * *

**_NO ME MATEN!!!_**

**_Por favor es que este curso es dificilisimo…odio el colegio… XD_**

**_Actualizare tan pronto como tenga un día libre!!_**

**_Solo no me maten…_**

**_una review me puede ayudar_**

**_a decirme si me perdonaron o si quieren más_**

**_o quieren k lo deje_**


	8. Biología

**Resnesmee Pov**

-¿Qué oculta algo?-Pregunte.-Que es un agente de la CIA?

La broma no pareció divertirle mucho, me seguía mirando de esa manera penetrante de furia.

-Lo digo enserio, es extraño.

-No le as leído sus pensamientos?

-Si, pero algunos los tiene muy escondidos…

Le mire sin entender…

-Nessie, solo te pido que te alejes de el.

-Pero…

La campana sonó, volví a intentar decir algo pero el me puso un dedo en los labios, indicándome callar. Se agacho para estar a mi altura y hablarme muy seriamente.

-Ya me as oído, no quiero volver a discutir contigo.- Me gire, enfadada, dispuesta a irme hasta mi clase, pero mi padre me detuvo.-Y no creas que te as librado, ya hablaremos en casa de lo de cierta fiesta…

Me largue soltándome del agarre de mi padre bruscamente.

Ahora si que estaba enfadada de verdad…

Desde cuando estos giros me ocurren…

La furia me invadió, era asqueroso estar enfadada con mi padre.

El camino hasta mi clase me pareció eterno…Y para colmar la gota del vaso tocaba Biología. No había nadie de mis amigos en esta asignatura. Era realmente aburrido estar sola. Mi familia decía que así estudiaba y atedia más, pero mis notas eran las de siempre, con distracciones o sin ellas.

Al entrar mi quede congelada. Él. Estaba en esta clase. Aquel del que supuestamente debía alejarme. Entonces levanto la vista y toda mi furrio se fue con el mar de sus ojos…

**Kev Pov**

Estupido. Estupido. Estupido. Como podía haber sido tan estupido, no tenía que haberle dicho eso, seguro que ahora la mitad de los estudiantes me odiaban. Estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo, con los ojos cerrados, las taquillas detrás de mi espalda, aguantándome, eran valientes al soportar todo mi peso, esperaba no romper nada, tenía que controlarme no quiera causar daño.

De repente alguien me toco el hombro. Abrí los ojos era Nick…

No podía creerme que me hablase.

-Estas bien Kev.-Me pregunto, me que boquiabierto.

-Si solo, algo sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que me diriges la palabra?

-Por que chico.-Se sentó a mi lado.- Eres una de las pocas personas que hay en el mundo como para decirle toda la verdad a la cara a Martin.

-Me estoy haciendo un lio, no eres su amigo?

-No no lo soy, solo soy un pobre desgraciado esperando a un amigo de verdad, con sufriente valentía para dejar atrás a ese idiota.

Me reí.

-Vaya.-Dije alagado.-No se que decir.

-Un simple "gracias Nick, tu también vas a ser un gran amigo" basta.-Dijo gracioso.

Ambos reímos

-Pues entonces, haber voy a probar.-Me aclare la garganta.- Gracias Nick, tu también vas a ser un gran amigo.

-Con eso me vale, amigos entonces.-Me tendió su puño.

Yo le respondí en el mismo toque amigable con mi propio puño.

-Amigos.

La campana sonó ambos nos levantamos, los demás ya empezaban a entrar.

-Que clase tienes ahora?- preguntó.

-Biología y tu?

-Arte, biología esta por allá, que tengas suerte.-Me estaba dirigiendo ama clase.-Por cierto Kev, no creo que mucha gente te odie por lo de hoy, seguro que muchos te apreciaran, sobre todo cierta chica…

Y se fue riendo.

Por fin alguien amable. Un amigo.

En biología algunos ya comentaban mis recientes actos, entregue la hoja de comprobación al profesor llamado Modisón.

-Tienes un sitio libre en la mesa de al lado de la ventana.-Me explico. Yo me senté. De repente mi agudo oído capto la conversación de unas chicas de la mesa de al lado.

-Es guapo.-Dijo la morena.

-Yo lo he visto primero.-Dijo la rubia son un siseo.

-Callaos o nos oirá.-Les advirtió la morena del pelo corto.

Y siguieron farfullado, de lo bien que me iba el negro, de si tendría novia…

Tonterías sin sentido. Alguien entro en clase y cuando levante la mirada, un marrón dulce como el chocolate me atravesó.

**Renesmee Pov.**

Que hacía? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿O quedarme allí con él y poner a mi padre echo una fiera…

La idea resultaba tentadora, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas. La verdad es que el chico me había caído bien.

Decidí sentarme. No me lo puedo creer, el único sitio libre y va y le toca a él al lado mío durante el resto del curso! Mi dirigí hacia mi mesa, con toda la calma posible…

No se por que pero algo extraño me recorrió la espalda…Me senté en mi mesa y ahí estaba él, concentrado en su nuevo libro. Empecé yo también a ojear mi libro…

Espera, de verdad estaba mirando mi libro!, me lo sabía de memoria! (memoria vampírica) Estaba acaso nerviosa?

-Hola.-Una voz de tenor, tan suave, me atravesó los oídos- Me llamo Kev Barrel. Tu eres Resnesmee, verdad?

-Solo Nessie.-Dije haciendo gestos con las manos_** [N.A. en la película de Crepúsculo cuando Bella habla por primara vez con Mike hace el mismo gesto indicándole su diminutivo. la razón es que no sabia como expresarlo. Sorry XD].**_ Encantada Kevan

-Lo mismo digo, pero solo Kev.

Reí, el chico era agradable. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, un poco desordenado, pero parecía extrañamente suave al tacto, igual que su piel era tan pálida como la mía, ojala pudiera tocársela.

_Tocársela_!- Pensé -_Recapacita Ness!!! Estas perdiendo los papeles!_

-Lo siento,-Dije, notando poner rojas mis mejillas- es que es un nombre bastante raro, aun neos lo que se le paso a mi madre por la cabeza para ocurrírsele ponerme ese nombre, y como después un amigo me puso ese apodo…

-Mi madre me dijo que mi nombre era una mezcla entre dos músicos.-Dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía….

_PARA YA Renesmee!!- _pensé

-Deberían conocerlos?-Pregunté curiosa

-No creo, mi madre tiene un modo de hacer las cosas, muy especial…

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante un rato, la verdad es que era guapo…

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, PARA DE UNA VEZ_- me gritaba mi conciencia.

-Por cierto gracias,-Me miro extrañado como si nada hubiese pasado.-

-Por lo del tema de Martin-le expliqué.- nunca he visto a ningún chico hacer eso…

-El que?

-Eso, defender a una chica.

-Nunca?-Negué.-No debe haber mucho gente amable aquí por lo que veo.

-No, no es eso. La verdad es que si que hay gente simpática pero lo mayoría de los chicos que se me acercan solo quieren ligar conmigo…-Dije tristemente.

-Lo siento no quise ponerte triste…

En su expresión se podía detonar una cierta capacidad de entendimiento, como si pasase lo mismo, pero a la vez algo que no podía comprender o menos detectar.

-No, tranquilo. Además estoy acostumbrada.

De repente el profesor Modisón entró. Era un hombre de "huesos anchos", con poco pelo (la mayoría de su calvicie la cubría un extravagante tupe.) y con cara de cerdo. Cuando hubo presentado a Kev a todos la clase empezó.

Pude comprobar que Kev era un chico bastante inteligente y "atento" entre comillas. La razón.

A los pocos minutos de empezar la clase me aburría , la lección me la había explicado mi padre y no me hacía falta otra tonta explicación aunque él dijera lo contrarió. Cuando hecho un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo a mi compañero pude comprobar que ese azul mar me volvía a observar (a saber cuánto tiempo llevaría sin quitarme ojo), cuando el profesor Modisón le pregunto algo creí que Kev respondería mal por no pretor atención a la clase y si ama. Pero no fue así. Respondió como sí hubiese estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

Pero cuando el bajo la vista y empezó a atender (O eso creía), empecé yo a observarle y a comérmelo con los ojos…

_YA BASTA!-_estúpida.

Lo peor…él se dio cuenta. Al momento en el que el movió la cabeza yo aparte la mirada rápidamente y escondí mi cara echándome el pelo sobre mi hombro.

La clase se hacía eterna y por si fuera poco sus ojos azules me seguían acechando, lo podía ver y él intentaba que no me diera cuenta.

La campana sonó…

-Salvados por la campana…-dije suspirando mientras recogía mis cosas…

-Y que lo digas, ya aguantaba más.-Replicó él, yo me asusté, seguro que era por mi.-Ya no aguantaba más a este profesor. Repite lo mismo una y otra vez. Además la mitad está mal.

Que alivió…

-Si la verdad es todas sus clases son así acostúmbrate nuevo-Dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo mientras me dirigió a la puerta.

Él recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y me siguió. La verdad es que más alto de lo que imaginaba, no tan alto como yo , pero me samba unos cuantos centímetros.

-La verdad es que a ti no se te veía muy atenta.-Me dijo, YO! Si era el que no dejaba de mirarme.

-La verdad es que ya había dado esta lección con mi hermano, además tu tempo parecías muy atento y es tu primer día.

-En mi antiguo colegia ya habíamos estudiado esto.- Que chico tan aplicado…

Ya atábamos en mi taquilla.

-Tienes suerte la mía no me la dan hasta mañana..-dijo con un exasperación.

-La organización no es muy buena al principió, pero te acostumbraras.

-Eso espero.

Entonces paso el gusanoide de Martin. Venía con una chica a la que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. Cuando nos vio nos fulmino con la mirada.

-Eso chico me parece despreciable.-dije entre dientes.-ojala le tropellara un coche, se le quedara cara de orangután ya gente no volviera a acercarse a él.

-La cara de orangután ya le tiene.

Reí ante su genial ocurrencia.

-Cierto, en todo caso ojala se le pusiera peor.

-A Pero que puede ponerse peor?-Dijo con miedo fingido.

Volvía a reírme.

-Todavía no has visto a la pija divina…

-¿Quién?

-Se llama Lorein Johnson, pero yo la llamo la pija divisa, porque bueno..., la comprobaras mañana. Hoy ha debido de irse a otro liposucción o una recomposición de la nariz, total la chica seguirá igual de monstruosa y estúpida como una patata

Entonces una taquilla de al lado nuestro se cerro bruscamente. Una chica de pelo oscuro y más o menos mi altura, con la cara llena de furia. Llevaba un trozo de esparadrapo en la nariz. Era Cassidy Perrult

-Eso no es verdad, Lorein es la chica más hermosa e inteligente de la tierra y por eso la tenis envidia. Por supuesto ni sabes que este fin de semana a tenido que irse al Caribe porque su padre tiene una casa allí, ella no se ha hecho ninguna liposucción.

-Si tenientes razón Cassidy le tengo una evada tremenda.-Sarcamo.- que pena que yo no puede ponerme más horrible la nariz.

Me miro como s i fuera matarme.

-Eso es porque su nariz estará más bella que la de Britney Spears. Además incluso yo me la estoy haciendo.

-Y ese trapo es para que esa hermosa nariz de Britney Spears no se caiga…

-No idiota es porque se me está curando para tenerla igual que la de Lorein…-Dijo orgullosa.

-A! y la de la de Lorein cuando se curara?

Tras ori una risita que me pareció uno de los sonidos más maravillosos del mundo, su portador pidió calma.

-Chicas tranquilas…-Pidió Kev.

-Oh! Y tú eres el nuevo no?-Dijo la Arpía 1.-Soy Cassidy.

La muy desgraciada lo decía muy coquetamente. Kev le correspondió al saludo pero no con mucha gracia.

-Puedes llamarme si quieres compañía.-Espera…Le a guiñado un ojo!.-No como otras con narices de extraterrestres pútridos.

-Honda si sabes usar el diccionario y todo.-dije.

-Bueno me voy antes de que coja la gripe..

La Arpía 1 se fue..Gracias ¡!!

-La gripe?-dije sarcásticamente a Kev

-Deduzco que no son muy listas , y su cerebro no les permitirá la entrada a las palabras que no sean ropa, zapatos, color de uñas, chicos y zapatos.

Reí.

-Sabes as acertado de lleno.

-Suelo hacerlo.-Dijo.

-Que gracioso.

Parecía que lleváramos hablado allí minutos, no pude notar que la gente comenzaba a irse y el pasillo quedaba vació.

De repente, sentí una mirada clavarse en mi…

Giré la cabeza en dirección hasta la puerta de salida y me encontré con la mirada de un padre muy, pero que muy enojado. Ese tipo de miras que te indican que estas castigada o que te has metido en el lio del siglo.

Lo peor era que ese padre era el mío…

Pude notar en su mirada, que normalmente estaba de un color miel, un atisbo de ira y algo negra, como si quisiera abrir un boquete en el suelo.

_Si las miradas matasen…_

Reaccioné a lo lento.

-Bueno Kev, gracias por lo de Martin de nuevo y nuestra charla, pero tengo que irme.

Kev vio a Edward y reacciono también…

-Oh! Su perdona no me había dado lo tarde que es, te estarán esperando.-Miro su reloj.-Y ama también , seguramente. Adiós.

Tras decir eso se marcho hacia la otra puerta, menos al que no se encontró con mi padre por que probamente, lo habría matado.

Al instante mismo de cerrar mi taquilla tenía a un muy enfada Edward delante mío. Pensé durante un segundo que con tanto gente no podría gritarme. Pero me equivoqué, ya no había nadie en el pasillo.

_Sola ante el peligro._

De nuevo siento el retraso…

Es que no doy abasto!! OO

LOSIENTO!!

Solo deciros que gracias por todo los reviews y a los que me an leído..

Por cierto teneis una fotico de Kev en mi profile…

Ere subiendo mas cuando encuentre…


	9. Sola ante el peligro

**Renesmee POV**

Al principió ninguno de los dos habló. Seguramente él, demasiado enfadado para articular palabra.

Yo por supuesto no me atrevía ni a moverme.

Al final se movió, y como hace siempre que se enfada, presiono sus dedos contra el puente de su nariz.

-No tienes nada que decir.-Me dijo, se notaba en su voz ira contenida.

Espere cautelosamente unos segundos, que la verdad, supongo que le irritó.

-No sé porque debería tener que decir algo.

-Renesmee, te dije muy claramente, que no te acercaras a él y como no, te acercas. Y no solo eso, encima estas charlando con él como media hora…

-Eres un exagerado, yo…

Gran error Ness.

-Acaso te he dicho que he acabado.-Me dijo mas furioso.- me as vuelto a desobedecer, se puede saber por qué no puedes simplemente hacerme caso.

-Edward maldita sea, es una orden estúpida, NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE NO ME ACERQUE A UNA PERSONA SI NO TIENES UNA BUENA RAZON!

Alzar la voz no fue buena idea.

-No me grites…-Esto es malo, se esta contenido demasiado.-sabes la razón perfectamente, ya te lo he dicho no me gusta, es extraño.

Pasaron segundos al fin entendí que podía hablar.

-Primero, para colmo de extraño, creo que nosotros, sobre todo yo.-Su mirada era impenetrante.-Segundo es mi compañero de Biología, por lo que he tenido que estar con…

-Y no podías simplemente, ignorarlo. Es más que sencillo.

-¿Por qué tengo que evitarlo?

Eso fue la goleta que colmo el bazo, sus puemos, fuertemente apretados, parecían más blancos de lo normal.

-ES QUE NO ME ESCHUCHAS CUANDO HABLO!-cuando se ponía así me daba miedo.-NO ME GUSTA ESE CHICO, ALEJATE DE ÉL.

No podía articular palabra simplemente no podía. Las piernas no me respondía, era terrible. Yo muy cobardemente baje la vista, sentí unas lagrimas de rabia intentar Salí de mis ojos. Al final pareció tranquilizarse (un poco). Empezamos a andar hacía la salida. Todo el mundo se había marchado, solo quedábamos nosotros y nuestra familia en el aparcamiento. Nos miraban como impacientes e invulnerables.

La lluvia volvía a caer. Mientras mi padre se frigia al auto, yo me quede en frente de la puerta, sin moverme, la lluvia me caía por el pelo y me empapaba la cara.

No sabía por qué las piernas no me respondían. Edward se dio cuenta y me miro con la mirada fría esperando que me moviera.

Yo no lo hice, incluso le mire con ira, esto que estaba pasando no tenía sentido.

Mi padre fue a por mí y agarrándome muy bruscamente del brazo, me llevó casi arrastras hasta su Volvo. Me zafe de su agarré y me metí en el coche cerrando la puerta muy bruscamente.

**Edward Pov.**

Esta niña iba a escucharme en cuanto llegáramos a casa. No podía simplemente hacer lo que se le dice!

Era oficial me había desquiciado con sus patrañas. Junto al coche, Bella se dirigió hacia mí y me rodeo con los brazos.

Yo más tranquilo la correspondía con un beso.

-Tranquilo.-Me dijo con voz suave.- no ha hecho nada malo.

-Bella.-Tranquilo Edward.- no tienes ni idea de cómo se ha comportado.

Ella solo se abrazo a mí, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Un pitido me saco de mis cabales , de nuevo.

-He vosotros! Por si no lo sabíais hay algunos que quieren irse a casa.-Emmet, como no. Siempre tan oportuno.

Un beso en la mejilla por parte de Bella vasto. Que haría yo sin ella?

Nos metimos en el coche. Pude ver por el retrovisor a mi hija. Iba con la cabeza gacha, sus pensamientos eran de ira. No podía creerme que no mostrara nada de arrepentimiento. Cuando noto que la estaba mirando soltó un gran suspiro.

-Renesmee, lo estas empeorando…

-Edward.-Dijo mi esposa.-tranquilo, de acuerdo.

Renesmee soltó una risita baja.

-Renesmee ya basta, tu padre tiene razón, lo estas empeorando.

**Renesmee POV.**

No había hecho nada. Solé le había contestado mal a mi padre. Lo malo es que siempre ocurre al mismo, al final los dos acabamos gritando y él, como no castigándome consiguiendo su propósito.

Pero otro asunto era él. Debía de tener algo que le ponía los nervios a flor de piel a Edward.

Aparte ama me provocaba una extraña sensación, que nadie más había conseguido.

Sus ojos azules, de una tranquilidad inmensa.

**Kev POV.**

A sido un día extrañamente raro.-Le dije a mi madre.

-Tu sí que eres extrañamente raro, que significa eso?

Yo no le respondí

Solo pensé en ello.

Su sonrisa torcida, su pelo cobrizo..

Y sus ojos marrones.

**Otro capitulo… espero no decpcionar**

**Espero reviews**


	10. Sentencia de muerte

**_"La justicia no existe sólo existe la opinión de los injustos."_**

Este capitulo va dedicadazo a

Albiitah18

Renesmee Pov

El cielo era de color grisaceo. Tal vez un augurio para predecir lo que se me avecinaba. La carretera me habian parecia ,por cada Km, mas negra. Quizás un recordatoria de lo que se sentia en el ambiente. Las ventanas eran transparentemente transparentes. Seguramente para poder envidiar el exterior del que no sabria hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Por que el cielo grisaceo me avisaba, por que la carretera me urgaba en la fatidica memoria y por que las ventanas eran tan claras como las que me iban a mantener cautiva.

Pero eso, eso , es solo la constatacion de un echo resumido. El cual era…

3, 2, 1…

-Te as metido en un buen lio jovencita.- aca la frase de mi susodicho padre.

Estabamos mis padres y yo en mi cuarto. Los demas habian "optado" por ir de caza. Asi que con mis abuelos en el hospital, Jasper y Alice de caza y mis otros tios a "saber donde" (y ni quiero saberlo la verdad) , me encontraba –de nuevo- sola ante el peligro.

Por lo que...

-Te as dado cuenta de cómo nos sentimos cuando nos fallas de esa manera. No solo ignoras lo importante sino que te ascienes del tema en general…-solo eran patrañas. Las tipicas frases de decepción que usaba cuando queria sacarme de nervios, no significaban nada.

-Estas diciendo que lo que es importante para tu bien no significa nada!-soltó de repente, me habia leido la mente.

-Como va a serlo si por lo que estas juzgando no tiene sentido!

Me miro con ira.

-Edward.- Dijo mi madre.- estas exagerando…

-…otra vez.-murmure, pero no lo sufientemente bajo para que no me oyera.

-Renesmee! Vale ya.- El que mi madre me gritara era nuevo para mi, así que me callé.

-_Te das ya cuenta de lo que irrita_.- susurro Edward.

_Y si supieras que tu irritas más.- _Pensé. Ops!

El susodicho me miro con ira. Con mucha ira, creo que me estoy pasando.

-Ya no aguanto más.- dijo.- castigada!

-Que! Pero si no e echo nada…- que injusticia.

-Como siempre…

Le cojio la mano a mi madre y se fueron de mi cuarto. La puerta al cerrarse hizo un gran estruendo, lo que dictaba mi sentencia.

No pensaba llorar como cuando era pequeña. Aunque, cuando era pequeña siempre era muy inocente y siempre acababa pidiendo perdón.

Flashback (hace 3 años)

Me tenían dicho que no debía salir al patio de la casa cuando llovia. Pero como no hacerlo, saltar en los charcos era divertidisimo. Sabía que estaban cansados de decirmelo. Pero no pasaba nadaa si salia a urtadillas . Jugaba un poco y luego me secaba.

Era un día muy lluvioso, los charcos eran de una profundidad no muy considerable. Lo pude comprobar cuando meti mi bota izquierda en el. Me llegaba hasta mas arriba del talón.

Sin poder contenerme empecé a saltar dentro de todos los charcos. Estab empapada hasta los huesos pero me divertia demasiado como para parar.

Mi pelo estaba ya chorreandome por los hombros, la cara y estaba ya tiritando. Fue cuando me pillaron infraganti.

-Renesmee!.-Grito mi padre desde el porche cubierto.

Jasper habría sentido mi gran alegría, Alice me habría visto saltar dentro de un charco y mi padre habrúa leido mis pensamientos tan rapido que enseguida llego hasta mí.

Cruzó todo el tramo que había llegando hasta a mi empapandose él también. Yo ni podía moverme de donde estaba. Papa me paso su chaqueta por la abeza intentando protegerme de la lluvia como si fuera un manta.

-Pero como se te ocurre!.-Dijo mientras me cogía en brazos e intentaba llevarme hacñia la casa. Yo no quería irme dentro, quería jugar en los charcos. Me intente zafar de su agarre revolcandome.

-Noo…-intente decir, pero por alguna extraña razón la voz no me salía. Me revolvíu más en los brazos de mi padre.

-Que haces, estas loca.- dijo parecia muy preocupado. Entramos dentro de la calentita casa.

Había un extraño ruido en el hanbiente, como un quejido.

-Carlisle!- Llamó papa. El abuelo bajo enseguida tambien parecia preocupado. Sería por el extraño ruido?

-Llevala arriba.-dijo y papi me subió a un cuarto con una gran cama en el centro. Parecia mi cuarto… pero no estaba segura. Papa me puso sobre ella, en su semblante no se veía mas que preocupación. El abuelo llegó con su maletín negro, ese maletín siempre contenía utensilios extraodinarios, pero no me gustaban si se usaban en mi. De allí salio un raro objeto para oirme ( _**N.A un estetoscopio o fonendoscopio)**_

-Maldita sea Renesmee, ya te emos dicho que no salgas cuando llueve, es que acaso no lo comprendes.- Me gritaba papa, mientras el abuelo me observaba.

-Edward ya la reñiras después no quiero que se ponga más histerica.

Enonces lo entendí el ruido extraño ese era yo. Papi suspiro frustrado. El abuelo seguia observandome.

-Lo…loo…siii entoo…pa…papi.-Papa me miro, yo sabñia que no tenía mucho culpa, bueno si, si que la tenía pero no quería que papa se enfadara conmigo. Papi me dio un beso el mejilla.

-Tranquila tesoro, ahora solo relajate.-me dijo preocupado, yo empecé a relajarme. Papa respiraba conmigo (aunque él no lo necesitaba). Poco a poco es extraño ruido que yo emitia empezó a apagarse.- Ese es mi vida, respira.

Pasarón unos minutos más en los que el abuelo me miro mucho.

-Que tiene Carlisle.- preguntó preocupado papa.

-Nada grave , tranquilo. Necesita entrar en calor y dormir solo eso. Solo un pequeño extres emocional. Se recuperara, dale un poco de sangre y que se meta en la cama.

Papa se relajó. Luego me sacó de su habitación y me llevó a la mia. Me cambió de ropa y me preparo para dormir, no queria dormir pero estaba cansada. Las mantas que me había puesto eran demasiadas la verdad. Enseguida llego con un baso de sangre que me bebí de un sorbo. Se lo entrgué una vez terminado. Él miro pensatibo y a la vez con preocupación.

-Estas calentita.- yo asentí.- no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos nunca más.- la preocupación era tal en su rosntro que no pudo hacer nada más que decir que sí.

-Por cierto estas castigada.- genial, asentí.- sabes que es la unica manera de que recapacites.

-Losiento.-dije.-de verdad de la buena.

-Lose.- me dijo.- ahora duerme.

Yo me metía debajo de las mantas y no pude nada más que cerrar los ojitos.

-Duerme mi vida, te queremos, duerme mi angelito.

Y empezó a tararear mi nana….

Hasta que me dormí

Mama llegó a los pocos minutos. Estaba más que alarmada, estab loca de preocupación, ya no pude verla por que estab dormida. Cuando desperté ellos seguian conmigo. No me dejarón levantarme en todo el día.

Mis padres me castigaron sin salir.

Fin Flashback

Esos dias, cuando era pequeña, eran muy felices. No me preocupada de nada. Y mi relación con mi padre era mejor. O por lo menos eso me parecia por que en ocasiones como esta estar furiosa con él no me dejaba pensar con coherencia.

Le había estado dando vueltas durante una milesima de segundo ( con suerte la fuira de Edward no le dejaría ver mis pensamientos) y estab decidida.

Cogí mi movil y marque rapido

-Diga?.-dijo Natalie por su telefono.

-Natalie, Soy Ness.-le expliqué.-donde habeís quedado para ir a la fiesta de la playa.

Era mi sentencia de muerte, pero no me importó.

Edward Pov

-Edward.- dijo Bella.- te as pasado.

Me quede perplejo.

-¿¡QUE!?.- Me defendí.- ella se lo busco, la proxima vez que me obedezca.

Estabamos en nuestro cuarto, yo por mi parte estaba estaba a punto de roper un silla de toda lka ira que contenia dentro.

-No.-Dijo mi ángel.- tu le prohibiste ver a un chico, del que no conoces y que te da miedo que hablé con Nessie, por el simple echo de que la defendió.

-_Tuche.- _dije.

La verdad es que no sabía ni por que estab enfadado, sería el siple echo de que había alguien que queria quitarme a mi bebe?

-Por lo que?.- me dijo.

-De acuerdo hablare con ella.- me miro.- y le quitare el castigo.- me volvió a mirar .-QUE?- dije divertido

-No se te olvida nada?.- me dijo abrazandome.

-No, que yo sepa, que es?.- Le pregunté con un tono muy enfocado a lo sensual.

-Quiero que admitas que y te pasaste y que eres un vampiro muy exagerado.- me acuso.

Suspire

-Me pasé y soy un vampiro muy exagerado.-Dije.

- A si me gusta.- me dijo besandome.

-Admitelom, te gusta que lo sea.- le acuse.

-Si me gusta , mucho de veras.

Y nos sumergimos en un mar de besos ilegales. Quizas la atracción que sentia por Bella, fue la razón por la que no oí algo correr y caerse en el bosque.


	11. Belleza y perdon

La belleza exterior no es más que el encanto de un instante. La apariencia del cuerpo no siempre es el reflejo del alma.

-------------------------------------------

Renesmee Pov.

Esto era demasiado... Había hogueras por todas partes, la playa, normalmente vacía (por el frio) ahora estaba repleta. La gente se amontonaba alrededor de los fuegos. La música sonaba de unos chicos de último curso que se ponían de pincha discos sus coches.

-Este sitio es...es....-intentaba decir Lili, buscando la palabra concreta.

-Una pasada....-termino Natalie.

-Es mejor que eso.-Lili estaba de verdad entusiasmada.-Menos mal que has venido Ness, no sabría si luego contártelo todo.

-Sí es una suerte haber podido venir...-Dije un pelín avergonzada.

Si había dicho que Lili estaba entusiasmada, me equivoque, estaba extenuadamente loca. Iba de un lado para otro sin descanso. Cuando Estuvo lo bastantes lejos de nosotras Natalie me miro fijamente.

-¿Qué?.- le pregunté.

-Te has escapado, lose, se te nota en la cara.-me acuso. Intente replicar, pero sabía que perdería, le mire con inocencia fingida.- De acuerdo tengo el pico cerrado, pero si te pillan...

-Asumo todos los ecos y consecuencias.-Dije con la mano levantada.

-Buena chica....-Me dijo.

-He chicas!.- grito Lili a lo lejos, cerca de una pequeña hoguera.-Venid, vamos.

Nosotras fuimos hasta allí. Lili estaba junto a unos chicos, que ya conocíamos del instituto. Eran, Nick, Josh y Kev. Los tres eran como los astros del cielo...sobre todo el último.

_Nessie, eres un caso perdido- _pensé.

-Ya sabes quienes son.-Asentimos, Natalie y yo.- Pero el nuevo integrante nos lo tenéis que presentar...

-Lili, no seas así mujer, estará nervioso.-Dijo Natalie.- Kev verdad? yo soy Natalie y ya conoces a la susodicha de Lili.

Esta le saco la lengua. Todos reímos. Se presentaron entre risas

-Y esta es Nessie.-Dijo Natalie.

-Ya nos conocíamos.-Dijo Kev.

-A si!?.- dijeron mis dos amigas al unisonó.

-Sí.- dije avergonzada.

-Esto va a ser interesante.- dijo Josh

-Oye, cambiando de tema.- Natalie es mi salvadora.- Como esta ,Martín?

-No lo sabeísmo ni nos importa.- Dijo Nick.-Esperemos que bajo tierra...

-O bajo mantas...-Dijo Josh.

Reímos con ímpetu.

-Eso está un poco subidito de tono!.- dije.

-Oye quien sabe.

-Nunca sabemos la verdad hasta que la conocemos.-Dijo Kev mirándome. Sus parecieron brillar mas azules, eso era posible?

La noche transcurrió entre bromas. Se podían notar muchas cosas en el habiente. Entre ellas el apego de Natalie y Nick. Yo solía intercambiar miraditas con Kev. Solo eso, mirarnos. Para mí era suficiente. Hasta que llego ella Miss Pija Divina.

-Pero que tenemos aquí?.- dijo Lorein Johnson.- todo la chusma del pantano a salido del agua y se ha juntado, no os quedaban acaso bichos para alimentaros?

Todos la miramos con repugnancia su pelo rubio caía en cascada por su espalda. Era una persona que intimidaba.... pero solo por su uñas, de un color rojo y bastante largas. Siempre eran un tipo de uñas que parecían haberse sacado de una película de terror cutre. Su comentario del pantano no podía haber sido menos miserable.

-Y tu Lorein?.- dije.- acabas de salir de invernación o solo es que as mudado la piel de anfibio?

Se oyeron risas bajitas en son de burla.

-Te crees muy graciosa verdad Cullen?.-Su cara de desprecio merecía la pena. Pero la aparto de mi para dirigirse a nuestro nuevo acompañante.- Vaya, tu eres el nuevo no?.

Estaba siendo amable.... Un momento... ESTABA SIENDO AMABLE.

-Soy Lorein Johnson.-Dijo "seductoramente"

-Kev.- contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Kev? Que nombre tan original.-entusiamo fingido...-oye te propongo una cosa, porque no te vienes conmigo.-dijo restregándole la mano por el cuello.- y ya sabes nos conocemos...

Qué asco... Por favor no lo agás...

-Bueno, me gustaría.-dijo quitándole la mano de su cuello.- pero aquí estoy bien acompañado.-dijo mirándome.

No pude reprimir una sonrisita que no pude ocultar de alivio. Sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas .

-Ah.- dijo con asco.-a sí que te has mezclado con esta "cosa". No sabes el gran error que cometiste.

-Perdona?-pregunté, estaba ofendida

-Si, tu. Kev escúchame bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez. Esta Cullen, es como todos los demás, unos bichos raros, sin escrúpulos. Por si fuera poco, esta Cullen de aquí es la peor. No encaja en ningún sitio y es un monstruo de la naturaleza...

"_monstruo"- es un buen termino para mí._

-Lorein te estás pasando.- dijo Nick levantándose.-

-No lo creo.-dijo orgullosa.- porque es la verdad, no tiene ni padres. ¿Que murieron en un accidente de coche?... No lo creo. Seguramente se dieron a la fuga, porque no te querían ni ver...

-Basta...-dijo Kev.

-...solo es un engendro que no querían ni ver, un monstruo, tu madre tuvo que pasar una pesadilla cuando te tuvo...

_Eso me dolió de verdad...._

Yo salí corriendo de allí.

_-_He dicho basta!.- Oí decir a Kev.

No había que decir nada. Era la pura verdad. Yo no encajaba en ningún sitio. No era nada. Ni un vampiro, ni humana, ni nada... Era un monstruo, un engrandó, creado en el amor sí, pero nacida del dolor. Casi mato a mi madre y por eso...

-Nessie, espera...-oí decir a lo lejos.

Merezco el apodo de monstruo...

Sin darme cuenta me había ido hasta el extremo opuesto de la playa, en donde no había ni un alma. La luna estaba en medio de la gran oscuridad y el mar negro.

_Porque no me tragas mar de silencio, de puros pensamientos, de azul corazón, de alma helada y negro parecer que se aleja y nunca acaba.-_ pensé

Algo me toco el hombro. Me día la vuelta esperando ver a Natalie o Lili. Pero me observaban unos ojos azules.

-Estas bien?.- me preguntó Kev.

Yo no sabía que responder, ni tampoco que hacía. Solo quería llorar. Pero él no podía verme llorar.

-Sí.- mentí.

-Sabes que no se te da bien mentir?.- se rio entre dientes.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.- me sequé la pequeña lagrima de mi mejilla.

El limpió la de mi otra mejilla. No me había dado cuenta que había derramado bastaste lagrimas. El miro la pequeña gota de su dedo. Y soplo suavemente sobre ella.

-¿Por qué haces eso?.- pregunté confusa.

-Ahora el mar tiene una escusa para dejar de ser negro. Las lagrimas son nuestras penitencias, pero también las señales que hacen salir a las estrellas. _** (N.A Lo se me ha salido muy cursi!)**_

-Wow.- dije maravillada.- que profundo.

El se rio. Fue una risa musical de soprano.

-No llores.- me dijo.- no merece la pena. Los ángeles no deben llorar.

Lo último fue casi un susurro.

-Habrás visto muchos entonces.

-Solo uno.- me miro de refilón, algo avergonzado.- La belleza exterior no es más que el encanto de un instante. La apariencia del cuerpo no siempre es el reflejo del alma.

Las mejillas se me tiñeron de un rubor rojizo, menos mal que estábamos a la luz de la noche y no se notaron...

Nos quedamos allí, sentados en arena.

-Estas mejor?- me preguntó.

-Si,.- esta vez era verdad.- gracias Kev. Otro vez…

El se rió entre dientes.

-De nada…

Sentí que este momento era increíble. Me sentí llena.

Volvimos con los demás que nos esperan. Decidimos volver a casa todos juntos.

-Parece que Lili y Josh se lo están pasando en grande. Por no decir Nick y Natalie.- me dijo Kev mientras caminábamos por la carretera desierta. Se podía ver a Lili y a Josh haciendo el tonto y Nick y Natalie muy calladitos intercambiando palabras.

Me reí para mis adentros.

-A sí que vienes de Montana.- le dije a mi compañero.- es bonito?

-Eh?- Pareció que le había cortado algún hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Que si no te gustaba Montana

-En realidad sí. Pero a mi madre la han trasladado.- se encogió de hombros.- pero no me importa me gusta este sitio.- dirigió su mirada hacía mi.

Volví a sentirme alegre, llena. Completa. El mar ya no me molestaba.

Estos momentos con él.

Pero había un GRAN problema. Y ese **problema tenía nombre y apellido. Edward Cullen** .

Un volvo viniendo por la carretera y parándose delante mi. Lo inevitable se había acercado. Mi padre salió del coche. Estaba demasiado…

La verdad lo hubiera sabido si hubiera alguna expresión en su rostro.

-Sube al coche.- me dijo en tono apremiante. Yo dudé, que hacía, de todos modos estaba condenada desde que salí de esa estúpida ventana, aunque tampoco me arrepentía.- ahora Renesmee.

Yo me despedí con un ligero "adiós" y me metí al asiento del copiloto. Le día una mirada de disculpa a Kev antes de entrar.

Él arrancó el vehículo. Dentro del coche se estaba cálida. Aparte del silencio, me molestaba deberás el pensar que oculta algo. Por qué.

Punto 1.- Conducía muy despacio por un camino distinto.

Punto 2.- no me gritaba, a estas alturas ya me abría matado.

Punto 3.- Conduce despacio! Edward Cullen no conducía despacio nunca!

Me pareció que había sonreído.

Seguramente me castigaba con su silencio.

No podía soportarlo estaba demasiado callado. Y quien no, yo me sentía hasta culpable.

-Di algo.- le dije.

Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que me respondió.

-Que quieres que diga Renesmee.- si me llamaba por mi nombre era que estaba enfadado conmigo.

-No lo sé…

-Pues andas muy mal si no lo sabes.- me dijo en su mirada se podía detonar tristeza.- Aunque lo sabes perfectamente.

Sin darme cuenta de cómo, nos habíamos parado en un lugar fuera de la carretera (y si podría ser de la civilización). Por la espesa capa de oscuridad no pude fijarme bien.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté.

-A ser posible hablar.- me dijo recargado sobre su asiento.

Esperé a que comenzara, pero no lo hizo, seguramente demasiado enfadado. Aunque no lo pareciera. Inspire y me arme de valor.

-De que quieres hablar?- le dije, yo solo podía mirarme las manos.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.- me dijo. Genial, quería que la armará yo. Con razón. Pensé durante un largo tiempo en lo que decirle. En buscar la pregunta correcta. Pero solo podía pensar en mis propias peguntas.

-Porque no me estas gritando?.- se preció el puente de la nariz decepcionado. Tardo varios segundos en volver.

-Porque gritando no voy a conseguir nada.- me dijo.- y tu tampoco.

Sabía que era cierto. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no mantenemos una discusión sin gritarnos.

Esta vez iba a decírselo.

-Estaba muy enfadada contigo por haberme castigado sin motivo.- me miro sin decir nada. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Sigue.- me dijo.

-Por lo que decidí escaparme de casa. Como no sabía adónde ir me fui a la fiesta.- parecía preocupado.- Tranquilo no me paso nada. Solo era eso. Actué por pura rabia nada más.

Pude notar las lagrimas por las camiseras de mis ojos.

-Algo más?.- me dijo.

-Que lo siento.-por fin al parecer había encontrado las palabras .- siento haberme ido. Desobedecí y os preocupé. Lo siento.

En ese momento las lagrimas salieron, era lagrimas de arrepentimiento. Para lo que no mesta preparada era para su reacción. Esperaba que me gritara pero no fue así. Me abrazó. Me consoló. Mi abrazaba y me frotaba la espalda mientras yo lloraba. Pasaron minutos que me parecieron horas. No podía con mi culpa y él no se había ni enfadado.

-Por…Fa-fa… vor… pa-papa- dije hipando.

-Shh.- me dijo.- cuando dejes de llorar.

Pasaron más minutos u horas. Al final (aunque los dos lo creíamos imposible), mi llanto se lo comió la noche. Él habló primero.

-Estas mejor.- yo asentí junto a su hombro.- ahora me toca hablar a mí.

Me cogió para que le pudiera ver de cara a cara.

-Yo también lo siento.- soy yo o se estaba disculpado, aun así él ignoró mis pensamientos.- Se que he sido demasiado inflexible y exagerado contigo, no sé todavía exactamente porque lo hago. Será porque eres aun mi niña, y me da miedo verte crecer. Pero apartir de ahora voy a creer más en ti. Te ago responsable de tus actos. Confió en ti en que no vas ha hacer ninguna locura como la de esta noche.

Yo estaba perpleja demasiado quizás. Pero pude asentir. Me volvió a abrazar. Estuvimos así por horas quizás(otra vez).

-Lo siento papa.- le dije de nuevo.

-De verdad de la buena.- me dijo en plan broma. Yo reí. Recordaba como de pequeña siempre le decía eso y él me creía.

-De verdad de la buena, te lo prometo.

Y seguimos así por un largo rato más. Mi padre me abrazó con fuerza. Mi estabilidad con él, era lo más grande.

--------------- o. O- ------ o. O------------------

**Bien he vuelto, de acuerdo. Empecemos por partes.**

**Pudo decir (desgraciadamente para algunos) que estoy viva. Lo único es que tengo instituto. Y para los que me entiendan NO TENGO TIEMPO. Si quieren que suba. Déjenme aprobar! Porque si no me verán más si me quitan mi ordenador…**

**Por lo demás espero actualizar pronto…**

**Gracias a todos por todos los reviews!!**

**Fran Ktrin Black**** : enseguidita voy a dar más información sobre él =) Siento la espera!!**

**Candy Belle Cullen****: lo siento! Jejeje. Tendrás que esperar par a saber el secreto!!! Losiento. **

**Tranquila no es gran cosa!! BUENO DEPENDE DE CÓMO LO MIRES!**

**PATSS****: esto… jejej…ay, ahora ya se como se siente Nessie contra Edward… haber excusas excusas… tengo que aprobar, pro que un meteorito gigante cayo sobre mi casa! Lose mala excusa! **

**LOSIENTO dadme tiempo!!**

**Albiitah18****: jejej graxias!!! Siento la tardanza**

**¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Y a todos los demás que me han leído y subscrito gracias!!!**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale**

**tefis**

**ninnia depp**

**Yess Altamirano'Cullen**

**ammyriddle**

**javi-009**

**only Black lover**

**Noelia Malfoy Cullen**

**Sofia Swan**

**AlexiaCullenBlack**

**'karliitta'**

**Nessie.V**

**Catha Cullen**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**

**Punto último**

**Quereis que pasa algo más en la historia???**

**Sugerencias se aceptan!!**

**Solo pulsar el pequeño boton verde PLIS!!**


	12. Nota de la autora

**Malas noticias**

**Siento a los que pensaron que esto era un capítulo.**

Veréis tengo que informarles de que mi "querida" hermana MAYOR ( coff, coff cabrona) convenció a mi padre de que nos llevara en uno de sus viajes

Mi padre es productor de documentales y normalmente viaja a sitios exóticos y bonitos.( El Caribe , Nepal, India…)

Ahora pensaréis( como Alexia puede llamar cabrona a su hermana por llevarla a un viaje de gran presupuesto y cultura…que tonta no?)

PUES NO!

Como ya he dicho mi hermana es tonta del culo. Mi padre nos lleva a un cabaña perdida en medio de Inglaterra!!! Con un montón se fauna etc..( a ver si veo a los Cullen!)

Traducción: ni sé si abra ordenador por lo que no creo poder actualizar, si hay avisare. En total un mes!!

Lo único bueno! Vamos a ir a Londres y mi hermana( mi pobre hermanito MAYOR ( soy una enana =( ) queremos localizar la casa de Robert Pattinson tengo la dirección y mapas.

A ver si la vemos ¡, es por lo único que no he intentado suicidarme últimamente( y no he asfixiado a mi hermana con la almohada mientras duerme)

Así que ya veis son sufrientes razones para que me matáis menos no?

A ver si vuelvo con inspiración par a esto!!!


End file.
